1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder, i.e., a video camera integrally incorporating a video cassette recorder (VCR). More particularly, the present invention relates to a camcorder having a loudspeaker function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been commonly used a camcorder comprising only a simple microphone for receiving an external sound to enable to record it on a video tape through sound recording means arranged in the camcorder when taking a picture thereby. In such a camcorder having the microphone provided only for a recording of the sound, a photographer must communicate with an actor or a person to be photographed by his live voice, if necessary. The prior camcorder is therefore disadvantageous in that when taking a picture at great distance or in a crowded place, the photographer must shout to the actor in order to send his message to the actor.